Hello Mr Stranger
by OhimeChama
Summary: In a restaurant where young Miku drinks her pearl milk tea, she falls in love to an unknown stranger. "It won't be that bad right?" Miku x Kaito one-shot somehow short Based on my experience with a guy


_A/N Hello ^^ I can tell myself that I'm a jerk for not uploading any fanfics here -_- yeah I admitted it ^^ it because I'm currently busy with 2 important matters of my teenage life. _

_So if you really like my fanfics that much, please visit me in my Deviantart account _

_search sakurafuubuki21 3 thank you. _

_Or I'm planning that I'll transfer them here ^^_

_ugh! Mind-blown_

_sheeeez! I also forgot to write a Ciel x Elizabeth fanfic! OMG I'M SORRY TO MY FF PAL TT^TT 3 You will read it before February 14 approaches us 3 ^^_

_Anyway, I just transferred this from my DA account, so no worries 3_

_ENJOY MINNA~!_

**Miku's POV**

We were in a Japanese restaurant, people holding forks and spoons on their slick hands and loud gossips filled the air. You were in your black jacket, and your dead grey t-shirt was stuck on your skin, lingering every millimeter of your feisty flesh. I was sitting there near the counter, waiting for the meal I've asked the young waitress. My striped skirt fell on my knees, short and free as ever.

As the cold January air went inside, goosebumps stood up and my crop top was no match for the chilly breeze. My hair was caught up, my arms solemnly wrapped up on my front and you were standing right there, black shoes reflecting on the shiny tiles of the building. You had your family with you, and I had no one.

You looked so special, standing right there like some sort of a handsome deity. Luscious kissable lips, the cheeks of youth and the child-like eyes of a young angel. You were perfect, far more perfect than anyone I've ever seen. My heart was playing with cupid's plan, and I knew nothing about you. You were a mere stranger to me, to others, and to everyone.

Time stood still, and as I waited for my bittersweet pearl milk tea on the hardbound seat, you gazed on the cold and slippery tile, like a kid waiting for an amusing act in a circus. Were you curious about things right now? Or maybe you felt cold and lonely, despite of your family's laughter surrounding you. Does it matter to you, or is it just a nuisance you want to forget?

The joyed and bubbly waitress came in, with the milk tea and a plate full of dumplings on the ceramic piece. The wooden chopsticks made an uneasy sound as it fell on the ebony-black table. She mouthed something to me, uncleanly, unsure. My head shook away and smiled gently at her graceful presence, picking up the chopstick. Gazing at your eyes, I saw something: a hint of joy mixed with pain.

My toes felt wobbly and my anxiety grew. What is it about you that makes you so.. so special? Was there something that made you serious? Should I come near you, embrace the cold with you and say "Tell me all your pain, share it with me,"? Please, send me a sign, a sign that would change our status in this ridiculously cruel world we are living in. Show me an encouragement to sit with you. Let me share all my unreal jokes and let me hear your hearty laughter right now.. Right now.. It won't hurt us both if we could do it.

Stealth came in as my foodstuff hid inside my growling stomach. You were still in that very same seat, looking down at the boring beige tiles, hands perfectly warmed up in your pockets. The sticky pearls in my mouth was torn into tiny bits, and I bet the same goes to you and your cup of Japanese rice. You held on to your chopsticks so tightly, speeding off and finishing every grain of white carbohydrate on the small ceramic bowl.

I looked like a crazy hag in there. I had to stop a giggle from escaping my mouth. And you were still straight, holding a cellphone that was not yours to start with. Sounds of clicking and childish laughter was all I can hear from your family's table, and I was sitting a foot or two away from you, from all those pleasant noise I want to make, from all those happy chants and flashes of the thin phone on your palm.

The grandfather clock hands shouted silently, a familiar rhythm we both knew. It was 8:30, and I knew better that it was already getting late. I would miss the train, and I would miss you, a serious yet youthful man, sitting on that very same seat.

Letting the pair of chopstick lay near the used Japanese plate, I wiped my smiling mouth, my gaze still fixated at your round, sky-like blue eyes. The caramel-flavored pearl milk tea was gone, long gone, until I noticed your loving stares at me. We shared gazed from time to time, and I wondered. Do you exchange feasibly lovable stares to another female stranger like me?

Ordering another milk tea for the road, I noticed your messy yet handsome hairstyle being touched by your younger sister. you looked at her with a smile and hugged her tightly in your warm arms. Her giggles enveloped my heart, and in my mind I saw you and me, doing the same thing, on this same place, on that very same seat.

The waitress was already in the counter, a bill and the cup of bittersweet love drink for me on her right hand. Walk slowly, please. Let me cherish the moment. A caring brother, a sweet son, and a lovable stranger, that was you in the same body.

She came and stood at my right, her obi tight and snaked gracefully on her waist. The tall cup was on my table, and the grin on your deity-like face was gone. Where did it go? I wanted to stare at it for the last time and hide it in my memory box: in my mind. Your stares pierce me too strongly, it hurts to move an inch away from you.

I settled my payment between the bill and gave a tip for the waitress who can't wait. Oh how cruel is the world. As I walk farther and farther, it felt like I was going to die. I don't want to leave this restaurant yet, I can't leave you on that very same seat, with a saddening expression printed on your face.

Turning around before I walk out of the building, I looked at you one last time, staring at your spark-less eyes that I once saw smiling. Please, let me see you smirk once more, stare at my lonely soul again like there was no tomorrow. Let me hear your magical laughter that made the butterflies flutter around like crazy. Just for a minute, come to me and tell me sweet nothings in my ear.

I don't want to say goodbye yet. It pains me to leave a deity-like stranger, you, in short. But then, maybe, if I'll miss you, maybe I could ride the train, stop at the same station and run at this very same place, where I would see you, laughing, not hiding any sadness on that velvet seat. We would talk and confess silly things to each other. Though they are all nothing but wishes, I still wish that if I could come back, not tomorrow, or the next day, but someday, I would see you right there, on that same seat, drinking a cup of caramel pearl milk tea slowly and waiting for me, not minding the time and the worries. Maybe we could share some time together with happiness and love.

See you, Mr. Stranger. Let's see each other someday. And please make sure, you'll be in that very same clothes, in this very same place, on that very same seat in this very same world.


End file.
